Star Fox: Drunken Chronicles
by TonnyT
Summary: A small collection of "oneshots" surrounding the emotions and themes associated with alcohol. Rated T for alcohol.
1. To Celebrate

A/N: This project originally started as a test piece to practice character building, it quickly grew into a larger project. I also felt compelled to begin publishing stories and get feedback from the community, most of my current projects are much more ambitious and will not be published anytime soon. As the title suggests alcohol and the feelings associated with it are involved.

I'm hoping this collection of "oneshots" mark the beginning of a vibrant time with the Star Fox Fan-fiction community. If you're interested in the rest of my current projects you can find descriptions of them on my profile's bio. Any reviews are appreciated, and thank you for taking the time to read!

* * *

To Celebrate:  
Fox raised his bottle high. "To Peppy." He announced. A jumble of voices joined in as seven other bottles clicked against his. "To Peppy!" Shouted six other voices in unison. Fox couldn't help but beam a proud smile as he glanced around, taking in the happy faces of his team. They had all gathered together in the Great Fox's common room to celebrate Peppy's retirement party. The man of the hour stood across from him, bottle raised with a wide smile. Normally the old hare didn't drink, but he made an exception for tonight, saying he would have just one.

The vulpine could hardly believe that Peppy was finally retiring. Mixed emotions danced around in his mind, he would miss the old hare. After losing his father, Peppy had taken care of the young fox, he had become his mentor and surrogate father. Fox frequently sought his guidance and wisdom. On the other hand he was glad his old friend was finally getting out of the mercenary business, it was dangerous work especially for a man of advanced years.

Fox continued to stare at him, as he thought back, recollecting all the happy moments they shared. Every member of team joked around at his age, but now that he was actually retiring, Fox was having second thoughts. Peppy frequently acted as the voice of reason among the team. His caring personality and calm exterior was often a beacon of tranquility in the chaos of his team. He often settled disputes and gave advice to every member of Starfox. Fox wondered how the team would get along without him. Peppy, perceptive as always noticed the consternation in Fox's eyes and gave him a reassuring nod before lowering his drink. Fox smiled back, those concerns could wait, tonight was about Peppy.

Before Fox could put his bottle down, a blue furred arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a passionate, drunken kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He pulled back just enough to stare into Krystal's beautiful turquoise irises. Fox could never tire of gazing into her deep emotional eyes, they never failed to send his heart racing and to fill it with immense joy. From the very first time their eyes met back on Sauria he had fallen head over heels for the Cerinian vixen. She was the love of his life, the vixen that turned his life around. Before he met her, Starfox was falling apart; he was unhappy, jaded, and lonely. All of that changed after the Saurian Crisis, after saving her life.

Krystal always reminded him just how much he did for her, saving her life, giving her a home and family. But her constant warmth and love were a greater gift by far and nothing could ever convince Fox otherwise. Because of her he had rediscovered his drive and determination. He was resolved to always protect her, to ensure her days were filled with nothing but happiness and love, because everyday she was in his life he felt nothing else. She leaned against his chest resting her muzzle under his, releasing a sigh of content.

"You two need to get a room." Falco said with feigned disgust, jovally shielding his eyes with his free wing while taking a swig of beer with the other. Fox shifted to glare at the pheasant. Falco was one of the original members of his team, Fox had long since developed a thick skin to his sarcastic, acerbic comments. The avian frequently acted like an uncaring jerk, but he meant well and contrary to what he wanted others to believe, had a big heart.

They had been close friends and rivals since their academy days. While the ace pilot neared flunked his classes due to lack of effort, his simulation scores rivaled Fox's own. They constantly attempted to outperform the other, their competition quickly catapulted both of them to expert pilots. When Fox first organized Starfox he knew he wanted Falco on the team. Fox opened his muzzle to respond to his taunting, but Slippy spoke first.

"Come on Falco, we deserve to let loose a little after that last job." The chipper, green toad interjected.

Fox gave his childhood friend a look of acknowledgement. Now that Peppy was retiring someone else would have to play referee to the feuds between the toad and the avian. Slippy without a doubt was the most consistent member of the team. The optimistic, excitable, cheerful mechanical prodigy had been there long before Starfox ever existed, before his father perished. Fox shared many treasured childhood memories with Slippy. The toad had seen some of Lylat's darkest moments, including the Lylat Wars and Aparoid Invasion, yet somehow he always managed to remain optimistic, always managing to find that brightside. Fox hoped that Slippy would never lose that enthusiasm for life.

Slippy was now happier than ever, with Starfox's newest additions, Fox had shifted him off the flight roster and granted him the position of full time chief engineer. The toad was never the best pilot on the team and he never enjoyed flying as much as the others. But now he was able to completely focus his attention on his inventive side projects, and it pleased him to no end.

"Yeah Falco, when are we going to let loose?" Katt Monroe wagged a suggestive eyebrow at him. The pink feline was flirty sober, being drunk removed the rest of her inhibitions. After the entire team nearly lost their lives in the Apariod invasion she officially joined the team roster, adding her incredible skill set of piloting and knowledge cybernetic systems. She had always been a close friend of the Starfox team, occasionally lending a hand on different missions. Fox had wanted to add her team for a long time, but she always preferred to fly solo. Turning down his previous offers.

He had a feeling that her relationship with Falco had something to do with her change of heart. The two had a long and turbulent history, with most advances ending with the cold shoulder until one apologized to the other. With all the recent close calls, it seemed the two of them had finally mutually decided to advance their relationship further. Fox was happy for both of them. As usual Katt was all too eager to drink and had already outpaced everyone by at least two bottles. Well, almost everyone.

"Whoooo! Another!" The wild drunk shout came from a tan lynx with black spots, as she slammed her empty bottle down on the countertop before quickly swiping another. "Miyu, don't you think you've had enough?" A posh voice filled with concern came from a white canine with a bright red bow tucked between her ears. "Come on, Fay! Live a little!" Miyu stumbled over to her friend, accidently spilling her beer onto the spaniel's team jacket. "Oh! You've made a mess now!"

Fox couldn't help but smile at the two newest additions to his team, Miyu Lynx and Fay Spaniel. The two best friends were recruited straight out of the Cornerian Defense Force. After the Apariod invasion Peppy pushed Fox to expand the team. His argument had merit, more members meant better mission support and capability. However, it was a decision Fox had initially resisted, Starfox wasn't just his team, they were his family. He questioned the wisdom of adding new members that could potentially ruin the family dynamic they had built over the years, but after the two had fit in so well Fox was glad to have them aboard. Naturally, Fox had seen their service records before offering them a place in Starfox. They were skilled and natural born pilots.

The best friends were an interesting pair to say the least. When they first joined the team Miyu and Katt made quick friends, the two felines had similar personalities, both tomboys and firecely independent. While Katt specialized herself in electronics, Miyu specialized herself in Cornerian martial arts, often sparring with Fox or Krystal in the gym. Much like Falco and Katt, Miyu had a rough upbringing and had developed those skills as a survival measure.

Fay on the other hand came from old money, the daughter of an aristocratic family and it showed, in her posh accent and perfect grooming. Thanks to her upbringing she was often shy and reserved, which Fox found to be a nice change of pace between the avian and two felines. With her family's influence Fay could have chosen any career, however she decided to enlist in the CDF and put her life on the line to fight for what she believed in. Between her high morals and reserved demeanor, she had naturally made friends with Krystal.

Fox continued to look over his team with a wide smile plastered onto his face. The cheerful happy laughter permeated the room with a warm glow. Peppy standing across from him chatting away with Slippy. Krystal at his side resting against his chest. Katt and Falco stood together drinking away and laughing. Miyu chasing Fay around the room with an open beer bottle. This was Starfox, this was his family. And that's a hell of a thing to celebrate.

* * *

Star Fox and associated characters © copyright Nintendo Co., Ltd.


	2. To Remember

To Remember:  
Krystal sat on the couch reading in the townhouse that she shared with Fox. Two years had passed since he had rescued her on Sauria. Since then they had become nearly inseparable, becoming close friends quickly and everyday it seemed their relationship grew. Fox was her best friend, closest confidant, team leader and boyfriend all wrapped into one package. She remembered when he finally worked out the courage to ask her on a date. He was so flustered and cute, she thought his fur would catch fire from blushing so red. Even now they had been dating for over a year, he was still shy and bashful around her. Every kiss was more loving and passionate than the last. She never thought she could be this happy after her homeworld was destroyed. Fox had proved her wrong, he saved her in more ways than one, he was her whole world.

He had only been gone for a few hours but she missed his presence. He had left to go to a party Miyu was hosting for all their friends. She opted to stay home to meditate and read, preferring a more quiet evening. Fox had offered to stay and keep her company, but she insisted he go anyway, not wanting to spoil his fun.  
Her phone rang, she marked the page before setting the book down on the coffee table to see who was calling her at such a late hour. The phone identified the caller as "Foxy" the nickname she gave him in her contact list. Smiling, she picked up and answered.

"Hi Krryssstal." His words were slightly slurred.  
"Goddesses, Fox. How drunk are you right now?" She replied, her voice filled with both amusement and concern.  
"Not as bad as Miyu and Fay." Fox glanced over at the unconscious lynx and spaniel lying top of each other on a couch opposite from him.  
"So how was the party?" She asked.  
"It's over. Most people left. Peppy and Slippy said hi."  
She smiled, recalling fond memories of the of the hare and toad she considered family. "I'll call them tomorrow. Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, wish you ever here though. Everybody's girlfriend was here tonight except mine. Slippy even got Amanda to come. You left me all alone." His tone was laced with drunken mirth.  
"I'm sorry." She replied holding back an amused smile. She wondered just how drunk he was, or if he would remember this conversation in the morning.  
Fox interrupted her musing. "Actually Falco didn't bring his girlfriend either."  
"Oh really, where was Katt?" She raised an eyebrow, it was unlike the pink feline to ever miss a party.  
"He brought his fiancée instead."  
"What? Really?" Krystal was stunned, Falco and Katt getting married. She never would have imagined those two with their turbulent history to be the first in their band of friends to be married.  
"Yup, He proposed two days ago."  
"That's great news. I'll have to congratulate the both of them."  
"It got me thinking." He paused.  
"Yes, Fox?"  
"I don't want to bring my girlfriend to parties anymore either."  
Krystal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that right?"  
"I want to bring my fiancée instead."

She was rendered speechless, was he really about to do this? The normally shy and bashful Fox would have been stammering and blushing with the near mention of marriage. He must be really drunk. Eventually she found her voice, but she could find a single word, "Fox..." She had spoken his name in a quiet whisper, filled with all the affection and love she could muster.

"Krystal… Will you marry me?"

Her breath hitched, she wanted to express her love in no certain words, to say that of course she would marry him. She loved him without question and without hesitation she would accept if he ever decided to propose, but he was intoxicated and she was sure he wanted to remember the moment he actually proposed, and to make it more romantic than a drunk phone call. Besides it wasn't right to take advantage of his drunken state.

"No." She did her best to sound serious and not to let her wide smile seep through the phone's receiver.

A brief pause. Krystal became nervous, hopefully he didn't take the rejection that seriously.

"What?" He sounded more confused than dejected, she took that as a good sign.  
"You can try again when you're sober." She adopted a playful, teasing tone to let him know she wasn't serious about turning him down.

"You rejected my marriage proposal?" He said with feigned hurt. Thankfully, his voice was still filled with amusement.

"Is anyone else there hearing this?" She stifled a laugh. If anyone else heard their conversation she knew the other girls would start gossiping. Fara and Miyu would definitely tease her about a drunken marriage proposal and Fox would probably die from embarrassment.

Fox glanced around the room, Miyu and Fay were still unconscious on the other couch.

"Nope, just me." He said. "Lucky for you nobody can hear how cold you're being."

Now it was her turn to fake injury. "Me, cold?" She replied with playful indignation. "I'm not the one who keeps lowering the thermostat."  
"Hey, that's not fair." He said laughing. "My fur's a lot thicker than yours."

"That's why you make a great pillow." She laughed back.

"No you make a better pillow, in fact I wish you were here now." He yawned.

She loved when he was like this, relaxed, joking around, enjoying himself. She loved it every bit as she loved his shy, bashful side. "Tired?" She asked, checking the time, they had been chatting for a while and it was late. She felt a twinge of guilt about keeping him up since he was likely exhausted from the party.

"Mmhmmm." He replied, the poor vulpine didn't have the energy for words.

She kept thinking back to what transpired moments ago. Her heart rate was still elevated, her paws trembled slightly. Krystal needed to know for sure. She needed to know that he was certain and it wasn't just the alcohol. "Fox… What you said… Are you absolutely sure?"  
His reply was filled with the same resolve and strength she had seen the vulpine have in the cockpit of his Arwing. It was a confidence he rarely exuded in their relationship, for a moment she forgot he was intoxicated. "I've never been more sure about anything Krystal. I want you at my side. I want a life with you."

Once again she was rendered speechless. Her heart somersaulted in her chest. Tears of happiness streamed down her face, she wiped them away with a paw. She was convinced she would never be this happy again after everything in her life was torn away. A silent eternity passed for both vulpines.

"Krystal?" He sounded fearful.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, okay Fox?" She whispered.

"Okay." He sounded too tired argue."

"I love you, now get some sleep."

"Love you too, Good night Krys."

The moment Krystal hung up she clutched her paws and brought them to her muzzle letting out a girlish squeal of delight. She loved him and she knew he loved her, while she wasn't opposed to marriage she had only thought about it in passing. Until now she never discussed it with Fox. To know that Fox was willing to go that distance, to marry and eventually start a family. That desire had always been there for both of them, but now it was finally out in the open.

This was going to be a night to remember.


	3. To Forget

To Forget:  
Fara Phoenix sat in her office on the top floor of the building she owned with her name plastered across the side. She let out a melancholy sigh as she flipped through more paperwork and design proposals, giving them a half hearted glance. She had worked hard to gain her position, CEO of Phoenix industries, a subset of her father's company Space Dynamics, but it was a solitary life. Ordinarily that wouldn't have been a problem, for the past four years she had thrown herself into her work, letting it become all encompassing. But for some reason tonight, tonight seemed different. She stood up from behind her desk and stepped onto the balcony behind her office, staring out into the Cornerian night sky. Numerous skyscrapers including her own rose from the ground creating a labyrinth of gleaming steel and lights. Being a fennec, her large ears gave her exceptional hearing. Below, she could hear the electrical whir of cars, taxis and buses roaming the city, indistinct chatter from residents and tourists all enjoying the Cornerian City nightlife. She turned her gaze skyward, somehow with all the noise, lights and commotion the stars still shined just as bright.

Memories of a simpler time surfaced, a time when she wasn't alone, when she had someone special in her life. She had been attending university and he was attending Cornerian Military Academy. Then his priorities shifted, not that she could blame him, losing your father had that kind of effect. They parted on good terms, remaining friends. Still it didn't change the fact that she hadn't had a relationship since then. Deciding that she needed a drink to clear her head stepped outside her office, telling her secretary to hold all her calls until tomorrow, being CEO had its advantages.

Fara made her way down to the car park, getting in her luxury sedan. She already had her destination in mind, Tom's bar and lounge, a small homely watering hole with live music and class. She had frequented the bar in the past, but ever since she became CEO she didn't have the time to visit. After a short drive she arrived, stepping through the door. A large bar ran alongside one wall stocked with every kind of alcohol imaginable. Opposite the bar was a small stage with a live band, the flourish of a piano, the sultry sounds of a saxophone and the lively beats of drums filled the air. Tables and booths dotted the room in between the bar and the stage, a candle sat upon each one, the place hadn't changed since she was last here. Most of the tables were full, with smartly dressed wait staff roaming the lounge. Despite all the activity the noise was relatively low, all the patrons kept their voices at a respectfully low volume.  
Approaching the host stand, she looked around for the owner, and her old friend. Her glance traveled to the stage where he usually was. With the exception of the band, the stage was empty.

"Good evening miss, welcome to Tom's." A tan furred vixen in a sharp black suit with long blonde hair in a neat ponytail greeted her at the stand. Fara shifted her attention from the examining the lounge to the hostess in front of her. "Good evening to you as well. A spot for one at the bar please."

"Certainly, right this way." The vixen gestured for her to follow as she lead the way to the bar, halfway through the lounge they were interrupted by a smooth, friendly voice.

"Fara? Fara Phoenix?" Fara turned to see a red fox in his sixties dressed in a sharp tuxedo that rivaled her own clothes when it came to cost. His smile widened at seeing an old friend. "I knew I recognized those ears." The red fox crossed the short distance between them and embraced her with a quick hug.  
"It's good to see you again Tom." She replied.  
Tom waved off the hostess, telling her he would escort the VIP to the bar. "It's been a while, where have you been keeping yourself?"  
"Just been keeping busy. I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by."  
The older red fox shook his head lightly. "Fara, You're a CEO now. You don't make the trip from central Corneria just to drop by."

Fara paused for a moment, she had forgotten how perceptive he was. Years of experience working in bars and restaurants turned Tom into a master at reading others. He never pushed for details though, she liked that about him. _  
_"You caught me Tom." She gave him a small smile and sat down at the bar. "I just needed a drink."  
"Say no more, I understand perfectly." He held up his paws before waving over a bartender. "Julian, take care of her." Returning his attention to the fennec he said. "Everything's on the house."  
"Really, Tom, That's not necessary."  
"You're an old friend Fara, I insist." Tom gestured to the lone microphone stand sitting on the stage. "I gotta get back to performing, you have any requests?"  
She thought before replying, seeing her old friend had improved her mood slightly, but she was still intent on chasing away old memories with alcohol. " _You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You_." She replied.  
Tom gave her a small frown. "You sure? Why rub salt in an open wound?"

She gave him a small nod without looking at him. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said quietly.

Tom placed a paw on her shoulder and gently squeezed before leaving to perform.

Fara flagged down the bartender and ordered a Cornerian Sunrise while Tom made his way to the microphone. Moments later his smooth, charismatic voice filled the lounge.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Tom Fontaine."

Fara was on her third Cornerian Sunrise. The sultry sounds of swing music filled the lounge accented by Tom's harmonious voice as his singing flowed over each note. She was feeling a light buzz from the alcohol. She enjoyed the sweet and sour taste of the orange and yellow liquid, savoring the slight burning sensation in her throat. Once again her thoughts drifted towards him. She missed him. She hadn't heard from him in a long time, not since the war began. As far as she could tell none of her contacts in the Cornerian Defense Forces had heard from the Star Fox team either. They had simply dropped off the grid.

She remember how he was when news of his father's death had reached him. The vulpine had been full of life and promise, without a doubt he was the most caring and considerate man she knew. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. His world shattered around him, he dropped out of the academy and with determination and resolve he began his quest for vengeance. She had done everything to persuade him not to do something so foolhardy and risky, but he wouldn't listen. As usual his selflessness and self responsibility made him believe that the blame was solely his, and that he alone had to carry the burden on his shoulders. It was just before he left, they had decided to end their relationship. While she disagreed with his actions, she understood them. Still, it hadn't been easy to say goodbye to the person she cared most for, and to see him put himself in dangerous situation. His absence hurt, and she thought that throwing herself into her work would make the pain go away. That time and financial success would mend her wounds. But if that were true she wouldn't be trying to wash away her memories with alcohol.

She tried to rationalize the events of the past four years, it had turned out for the best, right? She was a successful business woman, he emerged victorious and she was thankful that he had ended up safe and alive. Was that really four years ago? In all that time he hadn't tried to contact her. To be fair some of the blame was her own, she hadn't tried to contact him either. What would she say? What could she say? She had no idea how much he had changed over the past four years, or how the war may have affected him. The overbearing media coverage and tabloids all made him out to be a hero, but she knew him better. He didn't do what he did for recognition or worship, he did it to honor his father. That small glimmer of hope that rested inside her told her to try. To attempt to rekindle the spark that used to be there. But her rational side, the side that allowed her to become a successful CEO, told her that time was gone and it wasn't coming back. She stared into the beverage infront of her as the two warring halves of herself battled.

She let out an exasperated sigh, thinking like this wasn't productive and it certainly wouldn't lead to anything good. She polished off the drink in front of her and waved at the bartender for another. She would need a few more Cornerian Sunrises to forget.


End file.
